songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
GreatVision Song Contest 12
Luxembourg |presenters = Barbara Opsomer Stromae ZAZ |opening = |exsupervisor = Julian |host = RTL |interval = | entries = 56 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = G12 | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col2 = #FF0000| tag2 = Did not qualify from the semi final | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = | winner = "Spectrum" |nex = |pre = }}GreatVision Song Contest 12, often referred to as GVSC 12 will be the twelfth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in Luxembourg City, Luxembourg after Selah Sue won the eleventh edition. It was the first time that Luxembourg hosted the contest. RTL chose D'Coque to serve as the host venue for the edition while Barbara Opsomer, Stromae and ZAZ were selected as the presenters. Winner was after a big and exciting show Florence + The Machine From , with her Song "Spectrum", she reached 252 Points, thats the highest result in the GreatVision history. It was the first time that gets the victory. At the 2nd Place was the host country represent from Sarah Riani with her song "Comme Toi", she reached 150 Points and on 3rd Place was represent from Kat Graham with her song "Power", she reached 147 Points and made their best results in the GreatVision Song Contest. Location : For further information see Luxembourg City The city of Luxembourg is a commune with city status, and the capital of the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg. It stands at the confluence of the Alzette and Pétrusse Rivers in southern Luxembourg. The city contains the Luxembourg Castle, established by the Franks in the Early Middle Ages, around which a settlement developed. Luxembourg City lies at the heart of Western Europe, situated 213 km (132 mi) by road from Brussels, 372 km (231 mi) from Paris, and 209 km (130 mi) from Cologne.As of January 2014, the commune of Luxembourg City had a population of 107,247 which was more than three times the population of the country's second most populous commune (Esch-sur-Alzette). The city's metropolitan population, including that of surrounding communes of Hesperange, Sandweiler, Strassen, and Walferdange, was higher than 165,000. In 2011, Luxembourg was ranked as having the second highest per capita GDP in the world at $80,119 (PPP), with the city having developed into a banking and administrative centre. In the 2011 Mercer worldwide survey of 221 cities, Luxembourg was placed first for personal safety while it was ranked 19th for quality of living. It is a seat of several institutions of the European Union, including the European Court of Justice, the European Court of Auditors, the Secretariat of the European Parliament, the European Investment Bank, the European Investment Fund, and the European Stability Mechanism. Bidding phase At the same day after their victory, Luxembourg announced that there will be no Bidding phase in this edition. But the GBU has set some Rules for the Venue. Those were the following: * The Green Room should be located in the arena or as near it as possible, with a capacity of 300. * An additional room at least 6,000 square metres (65,000 sq ft) in area, to house 2 catering stands, a viewing room, make-up rooms, wardrobe, and booths for approximately 50 commentators. * Separate offices to house the press centre, open between mid of December 2015 and End January 2016, at least (43,000 sq ft) in area, with a capacity of at least 1,500 journalists. The host city was revealed to be Luxembourg City along with the theme presentation on 15th February 2016. Key Host venue Format Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation will be held in the on 21st February 2016 at the headquarters of Luxembourg City. The 6 pre-qualified countries will first drawn to determine in which semi-final each country would vote. After that the remaning 50 countries were divided into eight pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The eight pots were the following: Running order The Running order for both Semi-finals was be official announced by RTL on the 29th January 2016, shortly before the edition starts. The Running order for Grand Final will be official announced in March 2016, one day before the Grand Final start. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final |}} fifty-six countries have confirm thier preliminary participation in the twelfth edition. Egypt and Philippines will make thier debut in GreatVision Song Contest. Portugal and Sri Lanka return after a break of six editions, Mexico after five editions, Slovakia after three editions, Greece and Scotland after two editions, Austria, Hungary, Ireland and Turkey return after a break of one edition to the contest. At the moment Algeria, the Faroe Islands, France, Kyrgyzstan and Serbia withdraws from the contest. Returning artists Loreen will be singing at GVSC for the third time, after previously competing for Aland and Sweden. Also Lucia Tacchetti﻿ returns to represent Argentina after her participation in the seventh edition. Meanwhile, Selah Sue will be competing at GVSC for the third time, after previously singing for Belgium and Luxembourg. Demy returns again to singing for Cyprus. Also Halina Mlynkova returns again to singing for Czech Republic. Even Years & Years return to the competition, this time for England. IIRIS will also return to represent Estonia. For Ghana returns Fleur East after her previously participation in the eleventh edition. Madeline Juno returns to the competition for Germany, after competing in the second edition for Liechtenstein. Also Coldplay returns again to competing for Gibraltar. While The Saturdays﻿ will be singing at GVSC for the second time, after previously competing for Ireland in the fourth edition. Meanwhile, John Newman returns to represent the Isle of Man after singing for Scotland in the sixth edition. Latvia send Niko again to GreatVision. Also Sarah Riani returns to the competition for Luxembourg after competing in the ninth edition for Morocco. Spain will be represent by Sara Serena again. Francesca Michielin returns to represent Vatican City after her participation in the seventh edition for Italy. Also Magaret returns to the contest this time for Wolin, after previously representing Poland in the sixth edition. Specific important information Representative * It´s the first time that the winner of the last edition, Selah Sue, will defend their victory and participate for another country. Also she will participate the third time in a row at the Contest, but after all she falied to qualified for the Grand Final. * will be represent for the first time from a solo male singer. * it´s the first time that a solo male singer will represent Greece. * it´s the first time that a rock band will represent the Netherlands. * will be represent for the first time from a solo male singer. Participation * For the first time a country gets 0 points in one of the shows. * and reached for the first time the Grand Final * The reached for the first time, after many precipitations in the previous editions, the Grand Final. Confirmed participants Semi-final 1 , and will also vote in this semi-final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final, the three songs highlighted in yellow qualified to the Second Chance Round. Semi-final 2 , and will also vote in this semi-final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final, the three songs highlighted in yellow qualified to the Second Chance Round. Second Chance Round Three countries of each semi-final which score best from the non-qualified countries will perfrom again in a Second Chance Round for the two remaning places in the Grand Final, make the line-up of 28 countries in the Grand Final. The two songs highlighted in yellow qualified to the Final. Grand Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals or Second Chance Round. Split Result Below is a split result of the two blocks they had vote the Grand final: Other countries withdrawing * after the result´s of GreatVision #11, ENTV announced "Due to Algeria's disappointing 14th place with Amel Bent's best song, they are positive they should withdraw", Algeria won´t take part and will be replaced by Hungary. * Due to lack of artists, KVF decided to withdraw from the twelfth edition, but KVF have hopes of coming back in future editions. * withdraws from 12th edition and was replaced with Austria. * withdraws from 12th edition and was replaced with Turkey. * RTS withdraws from 12th edition and was replaced with Egypt. * withdraws from 12th edition * withdraws from 12th edition * withdraws from 12th edition * withdraws from 12th edition